


Family Holiday

by Charityydingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charityydingle/pseuds/Charityydingle
Summary: This will be a multi chapter fic, it’s my first time writing one so be nice! My friends have convinced me to upload this so ur welcome. Hope you enjoy :) x





	1. Chapter 1

Charity is working behind the bar on a normal Friday afternoon. She hasn’t seen Vanessa today so she gets her phone out to send her a text asking her to come over later. She slides her hand into her pocket but before she can even retrieve her phone, The doors to the woolpack fly open with a loud thud that makes charity look up. Vanessa is stood there with the biggest smile on her face and runs around the bar practically jumping into charity’s arms. 

“Woah babe, what was that for?” A startled charity asks, genuinely confused about the hug she just received.

“Oi, I’ve missed you” Vanessa says still with a cheeky grin on her face which implies that she’s done something. 

“Babe.... what have you done?” Charity questions, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed across her chest. 

“Well you know we’ve both been working a lot lately, and we’re both super exhausted...” Vanessa now grabs both of charity’s hands and smooths her thumb over the palm of her girlfriends hands. “and I know you don’t like surprises but I may have just booked us a little family holiday away to Spain” Vanessa says, still with a stupid smile on her face that charity absolutely adores. 

“You what? Seriously? When? Who’s coming?” Charity’s slightly overwhelmed. She cannot believe Vanessa would actually do something like this just to make her happy. No one ever has before so she’s genuinely shocked by Vanessa’s gesture. 

“Well, It’ll be me, you, Noah, Moses and Johnny. Is that okay?” Vanessa is practically buzzing with excitement and anxiety waiting for charity to reply. Charity just smiles and grabs Vanessa’s face in the palm of her hands and kisses her affectionately. 

“Sounds perfect, babe” Charity says pulling away from their kiss. 

“Better start packing then babe, our flight is tomorrow morning!” Vanessa explains as she plants a quick kiss on charity’s left cheek. 

“Tomorrow? Vanessa, I don’t even know what to say. You’re amazing, come here”   
Charity pulls on the strings of Vanessa’s yellow raincoat and connect their lips in a moment of passion and love. 

Their lips come apart as charity realises they are still stood behind the bar with punters waiting to be served. “Hey babe, why don’t you go out the back and I’ll take my break in 5 so we can go over all the details then, yeah?” 

“Sounds good” Vanessa says stealing another quick kiss from charity before migrating to the living room of the woolpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa’s been anxiously waiting for charity to join her in the living room for about 15 minutes now. She’s stood, scrolling through pictures of where they will be going tomorrow oblivious to the fact that charity is now standing behind her, watching Vanessa’s phone as she keeps scrolling. Charity wraps her arms around Vanessa’s waist and Vanessa leans into charity’s shoulder.

“How long have you been stood there, lover girl?” Vanessa says before turning her head to press her lips against charity’s. 

“Long enough, babe. You know that your amazing right?” Charity replies smiling against Vanessa’s neck as she plants kisses on the soft skin beneath her lips. 

“So are you, charity. I am so proud of you, you’ve been through so much and yet, here you are, still fighting and I couldn’t be more proud to call you my amazing girlfriend” Vanessa says putting emphasis on the word amazing. She is now turned around facing charity, her hands placed on charity’s hips. 

Before charity can even reply, Vanessa tilts her head and pulls charity in closer, connecting their lips. Their kiss is passionate now, hands running all over each others bodies. Vanessa can feel charity’s lip start to tremble, she ignores it and keeps kissing her. A single tear escapes charity’s eye, making Vanessa’s cheek wet. Vanessa pulls away slowly, and cradles charity’s face in the palm of her hands. 

“Charity, you’re crying. What’s wrong?” Vanessa asks softly. 

“Ness, I....” Charity pauses and takes a deep breath. “....I love you, ness. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, so thank you” Charity whispers and pulls Vanessa back in for a kiss. 

Vanessa smiles into their kiss and pulls away. She takes charity’s hands and interlocks their fingers. “I love you too, Charity. Now stop being soft, go and get the kids and start packing. We’ve got a plane to catch in the morning!” Vanessa says with the biggest smile filled with excitement. 

“Okay babe, Will do. After you and Johnny have packed, can you both come over and stay here tonight?” Charity asks, twirling her fingers around Vanessa’s. 

“Of course we can. I can’t wait” Vanessa pecks charity’s lips and grabs her coat that she removed earlier. 

“See you later, babe” Charity winks at Vanessa and slaps her bum as she walks out the door and into the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa and Johnny both stayed over at the woolpack that night. Johnny and Moses settled down well, Noah too. Charity was tired after her shift so when Vanessa joined her in bed, she cuddled her, head buried in her chest and fell straight to sleep. The alarm went off at 6:30, both Charity and Vanessa woke up, still held in each others arms. 

Charity looked up to Vanessa with a small grin on her face. “Hey, beautiful” she said softly. 

“Well hello there sleepy head” Vanessa replied as she pulled charity in for a kiss, soft but full of love. 

“I can’t wait for this holiday, Ness. You’re amazing” 

“I love you, charity” Vanessa then cradled Charity’s face in the palm of her hands and looked at her with such adoration. She was really in love with the woman led on top of her and she couldn’t hide it. Not one bit. She was so obviously head over heels for this woman and they were both so happy in each others company. Partly why Vanessa booked this trip in the first place; to show how much she really does love and appreciate Charity. 

“Come on lets get up, the taxi is coming in half an hour. I’ll get the two boys up and dressed if you could start some breakfast that would be great!” 

“Of course babe. Oh and ness, I love you too” Charity stole a quick kiss from Vanessa as they both got out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead.

*****

“Come on boys, don’t run off!” Vanessa shouted as the boys ran onto the plane without even looking back at their mums. 

“Row 21, row 21” charity was mumbling under breath trying to find their seats on the plane. 

“Ah here!” Vanessa yelled across the plane to charity. 

“Boys come on, Noah grab Moses please babe” Charity picked up Johnny and Noah picked up Moses and sat them in their seats. Moses had the window seat and Johnny was on the isle seat. Noah sat between them both to look after them whilst Vanessa sat next to the window on the opposite side to the boys with charity in the middle seat next to her. 

The boys were fine whilst the plane took off, they loved it in fact. Johnny and Moses were both laughing and shouting saying “look mummy, we flyin” 

Half an hour has now passed and all 3 of the boys have passed out. 

“Aw, look at them three, ness take a pic babe” Charity said looking at her 3 children asleep on the plane at the start of their first family holiday. 

Vanessa took a picture and both her and Charity looked at it in awe with little smiles on their faces. Charity leaned her head on Vanessa’s shoulder, she was slightly tired too after all the waiting around in the airport. Charity mover her hand slightly to the left, over Vanessa’s thigh and pressed down on her muscle which she knows makes ness go wild. 

“Charity! What are you doing?” Vanessa whispered angrily to charity as she lightly slapped her hand. 

“Oh come on babe I’m bored. Let’s have a bit of fun” Charity had the biggest smirk on her face as she started to kiss Vanessa’s soft spots on her neck. 

“Charity please! Stop teasing me. You are not fucking me on this plane and that’s that” Vanessa explained as she grabbed both of charity’s hands and placed them back into her own lap. 

“Fine. You wait till later though” Charity threatened Vanessa, as she gave her a very seductive smile. Vanessa’s face turned bright red and she smiled back. 

“I’m already looking forward to it. Horny cow” 

“Isn’t that what you love about me babe?” 

Both charity and Vanessa then cuddled up and drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut, it’s my first time writing this so I hope it’s okay! X

The rest of the flight was okay. The airport transfer was a bit of nightmare but they finally made it to the hotel two hours later. Moses and Johnny were splashing around in the pool with Noah by their sides. Vanessa was at the bar whilst Charity was sunbathing on the sun loungers. 

As Vanessa sat back onto her lounger, she splashed charity with water. 

“Ugh you little bitch” Charity shouted as she sat up and put a cube of ice from her drink down Vanessa’s bikini. 

“Ah charity, that’s cold” Vanessa was smiling as she removed the ice from her breast and she leaned over and kissed Charity on the cheek. “I have an idea of what can warm us up though” Vanessa winked at Charity and held out her hand for charity to grab. 

“Boys, were just going up to the room to grab some more suncream and we will back down okay? Be good for Noah” 

“Bye mummy’s” Johnny and Moses both soured from the swimming pool. 

“Ugh don’t be long please” Noah pleaded. 

“We will try, babe. Kind of hard with this one though” Charity replied and winked at Noah as she grabbed Vanessa’s ass. 

“Um excuse me. Ignore your mother Noah, we won’t be long” Vanessa said as she gave Charity a dirty look. 

They were the only ones in the lift up to the 12th floor and Vanessa’s hands were all over charity. They were kissing passionately until they reached their floor then they practically ran to their room. The door hadn’t even closed yet and Vanessa was already on top of Charity after pushing her back onto the bed. Vanessa was straddling charity’s hips, whilst her hands were tangled in charitys hair. 

“Ness - please just - take your - bikini off” Charity begged between kisses as her hand slid between Vanessa’s legs. 

She didn’t need to ask twice. She sat up, and Unstrapped her bra and threw it across the room. 

Vanessa jumped off the bed and slowly removed her bikini bottoms, so seductively that charity lay there, biting her bottom lip until it drew blood. 

“Fuck. Ness, come here. Right now” Charity begged. 

“Not yet. Not until these come off” Vanessa said pointing at charitys bikini top and bottoms. 

Charity didn’t need telling twice. she sat up, unclipped her bra and slide her underwear off in less than 10 seconds (or what seemed like 10 seconds Anyway) while Vanessa stood smiling and grinning at charity, practically begging for it. 

Vanessa knelt down on the bed infront of charity, between her legs. She was smirking at her core and licking her lips. She could see how wet she was for her and knew she wouldn’t last long; which is good because they left the boys in pool after all. She straddled charity’s left leg and lent over charitys body, carefully pressing soft kisses from her breast all the way up to her ear. She slipped her right leg between charitys and pushed up against her wet heat. Charity let out a moan that shook her whole body. 

“What do you want Charity? Tell me what you want” 

“Ness please. Just fuck me. Hard and fast babe. Please” Charity moaned into Vanessa’s mouth as she pulled her into a steaming hot kiss. 

Vanessa slid her right hand between charity’s legs and started to toy with her folds. Her hips were bucking beneath her and Vanessa pushed her own wet heat against charity’s thigh. Charity knew how wet she was because she smiled as soon as it made contact with her thigh. 

“Grind on me babe” Charity told Vanessa. “Make yourself come on my leg” 

Vanessa bit her lip and as soon as Charity finished that sentence, Vanessa thrusted two fingers inside of her. Charity let out a breathy moan and started to grind her hips, along with Vanessa’s. 

“Fuck v, you’re - am - amazing” Charity said between her breathless moans. 

She was so close to climaxing. So was Vanessa. Vanessa was arching her back with every thrust, Also thrusting harder and faster into charity. Suddenly Vanessa reached her peak and collapsed on top of Charity, still moving in and out. Vanessa curled her fingers which she knows makes Charity go wild. 

“You feel so fucking good around my fingers Charity. Come for me, please” Vanessa moaned and that sent charity over the edge. She came. She moaned so forcefully but no sound came out. She was breathless. 

Vanessa slowly removed her fingers after laying on top of Charity, still straddling her thigh, after a couple of minutes. 

“Babe, that was so good. You’re so good” Charity connected their lips in a hot embrace. 

“You feel so good babe” Vanessa said winking at Charity as she began to climb off of her and the bed. 

She grabbed her bikini and slid it back on. 

“You’re so fucking fit babe. Round two later” Charity winked back to Vanessa as she started to get her bikini back on to. 

“Come on. Bet the boys are wondering where we are” Vanessa squirmed and started to blush. She held out her hand to charity and the walked back down to the pool. Hand in hand. Without the suncream they went up for ....


	5. Chapter 5

“Mummy!!” Johnny shouted across the pool as Vanessa and Charity walked through the entrance to the pool area. 

“Hey kiddo, has Noah looked after you properly” Charity said grabbing Johnny from the water and placing him on her left hip. 

“Oi, none of us have drowned have we?” Noah sarcastically replied. “Anyway, what took you both so long? And why do you look all red and sweaty? You’ve only been out in the sun for 5 minutes...... oh. Wait. Don’t answer any of them questions I don’t wanna hear it” Noah screwed his nose up at the thought as he realised what his mums were doing. 

“Oh babe, you’re so innocent aren’t you” Charity mumbled into Noah’s cheeks as she knelt down beside him and starting kissing his cheeks. 

“Ugh get off me mum, you’re so embarrassing” 

“Moses come here” Vanessa shouted. 

“Okay mummy come get me first” Moses replied swimming away in the pool. 

“Yeah go on Ness, get in. It’ll be fun” Charity winked at Vanessa trying to be sexy. 

Vanessa jumped in the pool, purposely splashing Charity in the process. Charity placed Johnny back in the pool and then jumped in after him. Vanessa was swimming trying to catch Moses. Moses was laughing as he was splashing Vanessa with his feet and making her slow down. 

“Haha mummy you can’t catch me” Moses turned and said to Vanessa. 

Just as he went to turn back round, Vanessa caught one of his feet and he screamed and started to laugh. He jumped into Vanessa’s arms and gave her a tight squeeze. Vanessa kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug back. 

“Go on you cheeky little monkey, go over with Johnny. I’ve got no energy left” 

Moses swam away splashing Vanessa again. She stood there as he swam away over to the other two boys. They all looked so happy. She smiled to herself and wondered how she got so lucky. 

“You better have energy left because I’ve got big plans for you later” Charity swam up behind Vanessa wrapping her arms around her waist and poking her ribs on the word “you”. 

“Mmmm babe, you scared me” Vanessa whispered as she leant back into charitys touch, head rolled back on her shoulders. Charity grabbed Vanessa’s waist and turned her around, so Vanessa legs were wrapped around charitys waist and charity’s hands were under Vanessa’s thighs. 

“This is nice, babe. You, the boys, the sun. I love it all. You all make me so happy and I couldn’t be in a better place right now” Charity said as she connected their lips in a soft embrace. 

“I love you so much Charity. You’re my one and only and you all mean the world to me. Proper little family we are, aren’t we?” Vanessa chuckled. 

“We are babe, and Im honestly the luckiest girl in the world”


End file.
